


Meeting Oneself

by danioxxx (orphan_account)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Self-Discovery, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3196379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/danioxxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry has been feeling upset and wants everything to stop. Unfortunately for him, his wish will come true.<br/>Fortunately for him, he might discovered a lot of what is coming to him in the future. He just has to met the right person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Oneself

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an introduction. I hope that I could write a larger chapter in the future, anyway I hope you like this one.  
> Name of the chapter comes from "Drown" of Three Days Grace.

“You know I’m not good on my feet.”

“Come on, Barry! This will be fun”

“I don’t have a date for the wedding” Iris just grinned at that.

“You can always invite a friend, like that girl Caitlin, you two spend a lot of time together”

Barry knew it was because Caitlin was sick of everybody pitying her for losing her fiancé, so she was going back to the dating scene and Barry was unwillingly doing the same, unwillingly because Caitlin was forcing him to do it. He had been in love with his best friend for a long time and now he was ready to move on.

But he wasn’t getting a lot of dates, actually.

It’s not that he wasn’t getting the ladies’ attention; it’s just that between his work and his _other work_ , he didn’t have a lot of time in his hands.

“I will think about that, later,” said Barry defeated.

“Oh, you know who else would be a great option, Felicity” exclaimed Iris “I haven’t seen her around, did you have a fight?”

Captain Singh was getting married with his boyfriend and he reluctantly invited Barry to the wedding ( _thanks to Joe_ ) so Iris wanted the whole West family to go, and that’s why he was trying to drag Barry with her and her boyfriend.

“No, we didn’t, maybe I’ll ask her,” he wasn’t going to.

“You two were so adorable together,” she was oblivious, _as always_.

 

* * *

 

 

“I agree, you two were adorable, why is that nothing happened between you two,” Cisco as always wasn’t offering a wise advice.

“Cisco, shush, Barry’s love life is not of your business, now I met this guy that has an amazing friend that you will adore” Caitlin was not in her best, either.

“Guys, since when my love life is the topic of interest” Barry exclaimed exasperatedly. He didn’t want to sound so distressed, but there were so many other important things and apparently lately everyone wanted to shove in his face his inability to get a girlfriend.

An alarm in Cisco’s phone quickly changed the topic, “Guys, there’s a hostage situation at the bank” said Cisco reading an alert in his phone, “Barry you better run”

He didn’t have to tell him twice as he was already putting his suit and leaving.

He was quickly making his way to the bank, when Cisco decided to voice from the intercom.

“Dude, it seems like the situation is getting out of control” came Cisco’s voice, “You better hurry up”

“I’m going as fast as I can”

“Then go faster” came Caitlin’s voice this time.

And he did, he sped up, he went as fast as he could.

He had been upset these last days, with Iris seemingly not caring about his confession, Cisco and Wells pressuring him to work harder and run faster, Caitlin trying to set him up on dates, and his work at the CCPD where his contributions were never appreciated.

Lately he had been feeling like the world was on his shoulders, he couldn’t bear the burden and he was starting to lose his mind.

He just wanted to disappear.

“Barry… zzzz… you… zzzz… fast” a distorted voice came from the com.

“What?”

“zzz… really fast… zzzz”

“Cisco, communications are failing.”

Suddenly everything became a blur around him, then everything stopped in its place, and lights appeared from all directions.

And then he disappeared.

 

* * *

 

 

“Caitlin, come here!”

“What? What happened? Did something happen to Barry?”

“I’m not sure, communications are off, and I can track him with the suit signal” said Cisco, clearly terrified.

 

“I think he’s gone.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second work, I like this one better than the last one I wrote.  
> Just a warning for everyone THIS is not a WestAllen fic.  
> Please review if I make a mistake or if you feel like I could improve something.


End file.
